


One Daddy Too Many

by majesticduxk



Series: little!dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College!AU, Embarrassment, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: this is based completely on a ficlet by tricksterangelgabriel:Dean invites his boyfriend home for the holidays, and things don't quite go according to plan...





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is also my fill for @spnkinkbingo for the “incest kink” square (in this case, being very mild daddy kink)
> 
> this is part of the little!dean verse (on ao3 here, or I have no idea how you will find it in the mess that is my tumblr), although Dean is a teen.

“Maybe this is a bad idea.” Actually there was no question about it. It was a bad idea. It was definitely a bad idea. It was a shame Dean didn’t realise it before they’d driven the six hours from college and were standing right outside his parents door.

Staring at the door, Dean wondered what on earth had possessed him?

“Calm down, baby. It’ll be fine.”

Dean spun around, shoving a sharp and pointed finger into his boyfriend’s chest.

“That! That right there! You can’t do that, Cas! You can’t call me that! Oh my god,” Dean stepped back, slumping against the door. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to do this. What the fuck was I thinking?”

Cas’s eye brows - which had been hovering somewhere around his hairline - descended into a thundercloud. Grasping Dean by the arm, he spun him round, landing a firm smack on his ass.

“I know you are stressed and nervous, but taking it out on me isn’t going to help. We have two options - you text your parents and let them know we’ll be late, and we go somewhere so I can help you calm down. Or, you can take a deep breath here and calm down now.”

Cas watched eagle eyed as Dean took a deep breath.

“It’s going to be fine, Dean.”

Taking another, Dean let the Cas’s calm was over him, before pinning him with a hard stare.

“There is no way this can be fine. My parents… God, they’re not ready for this! I’m not ready for this…”

“Come on, baby - Dean,” he hastily corrected himself. “What’s the worse that can happen?”

Dean stared at him morosely. “They decide you’re not good enough, poison you at the table, and bury your body where no one will ever find it.”

Cas blinked. “That does sound bad… but I’m sure it won’t come to that. Now,” and Cas patted Dean’s ass reassuringly, “deep breath. Let’s go face the firing squad.”

~o~

Following Dean’s footsteps, Cas politely waited until after Dean had thrown himself into his parents arms with cries of “Dad! Daddy! I’ve missed you so much!”

Despite Cas - and Cas was awesome - he’d missed his parents. They were warm, and strong, and, even though he was taller than his daddy now, they both felt so big. And they’d missed him too! Everyone politely ignored Dean wiping a few tears away (eight weeks wasn’t that long, and he wasn’t a baby. Not really…), which wasn’t the best thing, as his parents fixed their eyes on Cas.

Sam, as soon as he stopped cuddling Dean, turned a death stare onto Cas. It was quite scary, and being smart, Cas turned his sensible, serious face to Gabriel, as he stuck out a hand..

“I thank you, Mr Winchester, for inviting me into your home. I appreciate being able to meet you. Dean speaks most highly of you and Mr Winchester.”

Gabriel wavered for a moment, before grasping it. “Call me Gabriel, kiddo. I can’t say we were really expecting you-”

“Daddy !”

“-but since you’re here, I can’t wait to find out all about you…”

Dean knew he was blushing bright red. From Dad, that was a declaration of war! Still, at least he was sorta playing nice. Daddy on the other hand…

“And you, Mr Winchester. Thank you for having me.”

Sam did not invite Cas to call him Sam. Sam had not invited this boy into his house. Instead, Sam glared at Cas’s hand as if he could make it combust if he just… stared… hard enough…

“Dad!”

Sam huffed and went back into the house. Dean sidled up to his boyfriend, who had casually pulled back his extended hand, slipping it into his pocket. Dean couldn't help but admire how composed he looked. Cas was always cool under pressure. It was one of the things Dean liked about him. Still, it had to suck, having your boyfriend’s parent treat you like… like that.

And Cas hadn’t even done anything wrong! He was just so… Cas. Polite, dorky, and very hard to figure out. Sighing, he sidled up to his boyfriend, leaning into his side.

“Sorry about that. Dad’s just a bit…”

Squeezing his waist, Cas dropped a kiss on his temple. “Protective. It’s ok, Dean. I understand.You’re his precious baby, and no one will ever be good enough. I still hope to win him over, but I am sensible enough to realise that today is not the day. I’ll be as unobtrusive as I can, and hopefully that will gain me some “brownie points”.”

Warmth welled up in his chest, and Dean chuckled at the quotation mark fingers. Cas was the best sort of nerd, and he had no idea what he’d done to deserve such a wonderful boyfriend. But now that he had him, he wasn’t letting go. Heaving a sigh, Dean straightened his back, and girded his loins.

“Right. Let’s go have the most uncomfortable meal of my life.”

~o~

The meal wasn’t as bad as Dean had feared.

It was worse.

Sam didn’t let up on the glare. He only narrowly missed stabbing a fork through Cas’s hand (“Oh I’m sorry! I must have gotten the wrong salad utensils. These ones are so heavy. And sharp…”), after which Dean started passing everything to Cas before he asked.

Dean’s attempts at filling the tense silence with light chatter ended with only more silence. This time more tense. Finally he gave up.

“Daddy, could you pass the salt?”

Dean looked up to see Cas’s hand collide with Gabe’s. Time seemed to stop. All Dean could focus on was Castiel’s hand resting against Gabriel’s smaller one.

Fuck.

“I...I… that… I meant…”

~o~

Dean’s spluttering faded to nothing as Gabriel turned sharp eyes on Castiel. While Dean floundered silently, Sam was just about ready to flip the table. Not that Gabriel blamed him. He could feel his eye twitching with the effort of not standing up and hauling the kid out of his house.

Castiel on the other hand...

The young man looked him steadily in the eye, before slowly and deliberately withdrawing his hand, and just as slowly and deliberately folding them in front of him.

Interesting…although it didn’t stop him wanting to kill the boy.

Gabriel, however, had more control than his spouse, who appeared poised to Castiel actual bodily harm. That wouldn’t do. It definitely needed to be planned better.

Laying a soothing hand on Sam’s shoulder, Gabriel reached passed him, giving the salt to Dean. Who was still struggling for words.

“Thank… thank… thank you... Dad… Daddy…”

Lips compressed, Gabriel repressed a laughed. Sure, he was pissed as hell that some kid was playing kinky sex games with his kid, but he could see the humour. Sam would be able to, as well. In a couple of years.

Maybe…

~o~

“Oh God, Cas! That was the worst!”

Dean hissed the words, even as he attempted to still his shaking body. His face still glowed bright shade of mortification. He’d been terrified that Sam would leap out of his chair and throttle Cas where he sat. Even Gabriel looked liked he wanted to commit murder, but had just passed the salt. Dean had nearly passed out…

“The actual worst.”

A firm hand rubbed over his back, but Dean carefully kept a good ten inches between their bodies. He could feel his dad’s laser eyes staring into his back, and he was insanely grateful that Cas was staying with another friend. Not that he wouldn’t have liked to had Cas there… he had asked, but his parents had been dead set against his boyfriend staying, and after today, it was definitely for the best. He would have felt bad if Sam had murdered Cas as he slept. There was no coming back from that sort of thing!

 

Heaving a sigh, he smiled sadly at Cas.

“So I think tomorrow…”

“Might not be a good idea,” Cas finished seriously. He smiled, and leaned in for a kiss before remembering where he was and pulling away. Clearing his throat, he added, “I’ll see you in a couple of days? Call me if it’s safe to come sooner.”

Before Cas could step away, a voice rang out, “Don’t forget to kiss your daddy good night!”

This was quickly followed by, “Gabriel! For God’s sake, do not encourage them!”

Dean’s head hung low as Cas kissed his cheek.

“Don’t think we’re ever gonna forget this one, baby.”


End file.
